Bella Cullen and Edward Swan
by So-Eager-4-Eternal-Damnation
Summary: What if Bella was the vampire and Edward was the human? FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1 Bella Cullen

**A/n: Am I crazy to start another story? Maybe but who cares, I got inspired! Ok so in case you didn't read the summary this story is about Edward **_**Swan**_** and Bella **_**Cullen**_**. (Basically if she's a vampire and he's a human!) Read on ******

Chapter 1. First Sight **(A/n: I know it's the same name as the first chapter in Twilight but I couldn't think of a better name!)**

EPOV:

I woke up to the dreary rains of Forks I don't know how but even after one day they had already got me depressed. I was going to have to get used to them though. Ever since my mom married Phil I knew it was inevitable that I'd have to leave. Mainly because Phil's job didn't allow me to go to school.

Now I was living with my dad Charlie. Forks! Ack! I already miss the beautiful sun that would glint off my bronze hair. This town was so… GREEN!

BPOV:

Another endless day. I thought dismally to myself as I changed into my school clothes using vampire speed to go super fast. School started in 5 minutes, but we would get there in plenty of time, we always do.

"Common Bella!" shouted Emmet from somewhere in the house. His loud booming voice hurt all of our ears.

"I'm coming." I replied in a low voice, but I knew they would hear. I contemplated how to face another boring day of life. The downside of living in a town this small was that nothing ever happened, although all of the others seemed to be having the best time of their lives here.

I drove to school without really realizing what was happening. That's when I remembered Esme's thoughts from the other night.

_She seems so…disconnected! I wish she would just smile._

I did feel sort of disconnected this morning, before I heard Alice scream.

"What, what is it?" Jasper asked concerned.

"There's a new guy coming today!" The others seemed slightly interested but I could care less. Oh joy the life of a small town, I mean seriously how they could be excited about some new human; that boggled my mind! To me he would just be another one of those admirers at this stupid school.

Hmmm. I wonder how he'll react to me. I smirked as I pictured a plain boy whose jaw would just drop when he saw me. I thought he would be just like everyone else but I was wrong in every aspect…

EPOV: I finally arrived at school in my prehistoric truck, relieved that everyone seemed to have the same type of car here, old and beat up.

Except for one, directly ahead of me was a silver Volvo, which seemed strangely out of place here.

I parked in the spot next to it, looked at my tousled hair in the rear view mirror, a bit self conscious. That little self consciousness was greatly intensified by the family that walked out of the car.

I just stood their gawking at them, each and everyone was beautiful in every way. Their were 2 couples and one that was alone. Even though all of them were gorgeous the one that was alone had to be a goddess from above. They paid no attention to me as the wind seemed to blow me backwards from their beauty.

I shook my head, trying to dispel the image of the gorgeous family, but they remained in the back of my mind the whole day.

As I walked into my first class all the girls stares seemed to land on me, and you could see in their eyes that they were all going into flirt mode.

What was that about, I mean I know in my old school I was considered average, but here they seemed to worship me here like the girl I saw earlier.

After class I was ambushed by a girl whose name I couldn't quite recall. J- Jennifer no J- Jessica! Oh yes that was it Jessica Stanley she came up to me and started talking non-stop.

Near the end of her rating she just stared at me I leaned in to her and whispered in her ear, "You're drooling." That seemed to wake her up and she walked away looking embarrassed.

Ok I had made it through one class without tripping and falling, hopefully the rest would go just as well.

I only tripped once but no one seemed to notice, especially the girls, they were all to busy staring at my face.

At lunch I sat with a boy named Mike Newton and his friends (Which unfortunately included that Jessica girl) I swear I have never seen more saliva come out of a mouth before, it was sickening.

BPOV:

It was lunch, again. Oh joy! I thought to my self. I had seen the new guy's face inside the minds of every student today. He seemed to be quite popular among the girls because all of them seemed to be going head over heels for him. All the guys were jealous.

I looked over at his table and found that Jessica Stanley thinking about him. Dang! She was even drooling. Ewww!

I looked at Mike next he was thinking, _"This guy better not steal Jessica away from me!"_ Hah! I had a feeling the new guy thought he could have her.

"_Oh great, even Bella Cullen is staring at him!" _thought Mike.

"Who are those people?" asked oh what was his name. I searched the brains of people around me until I found it. Edward. Hmmm I snorted to myself, what a dorky name.

"Oh them, those are the Cullens and the Hales." replied Mike. "They were all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife. See the big guy and the slim guy?"

How original the big guy and the slim guy, I thought. I listened as Mike talked about our family.

"Oh and of course there's Bella, but she doesn't date." Mike said sounding sad. He was remembering the time he asked me. As if he had a chance!

I looked at the new guy to see what he thought of me. I listened, but I heard nothing, it was as if no one was sitting there, though I could plainly see him there! I looked straight into those brown eyes of his… nothing!

"Uhh!" I gasped. My family finally noticed who I was staring at.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper.

"Hmmm, it's that new boy, I can't read his thoughts!" "Jasper Alice?" I asked them to see if they could use their talents on him.

"Yep!" Alice replied, the she immediately began blocking her thoughts from me, not wanting me to see her vision.

"Yes, he is feeling slightly confused."

I would need to talk to Carlisle about this. I slowly got up and threw away my trash. I felt Edward's eyes on me. Ha he should stare, but still something about him interested me.

I walked solemnly to Biology. Well I wanted something interesting to happen, and this was interesting, but I still felt disconnected from the world.

I sat down in my seat and a little while later in came Edward. As he came in the wind blew in from behind him, and I smelled him.

It was the most amazing smell in the world, nothing was better than this smell.

The demon inside of me immediately began thinking of the words I would say to lure him away. As he sat down next to me the smell was unbearable I knew what I would do.

I would kill the whole class; leave him for last, taste his sweet, sweet blood. And then it would be over, and he would be still. Something about the thought of him being cold, white, hard dead. It seemed to hit me hard.

For the rest of the class I stopped breathing and began thinking of Carlisle and Esme and what I would say to them about this problem. One thing was for sure… I certainly didn't feel disconnected anymore…

EPOV:

The only seat left in the whole class had to be next to her. As I sat down she gave me a purely evil stare that was still somehow beautiful. How could she hate me so much so soon.

She scooted her chair as far away from me as possible. She smelled so good! What was I saying? "If looks could kill!" I thought. But now there definitely was something interesting about little old Forks…


	2. Chapter 2 The Smell of Love

**A/n: puts on her mean face Ok people you wanna know something, I have had 68 hits on the story and guess how many reviews… 1! Yes I said it 1 stinking review! Common people you can do better than that! (But here's your last chapter until you review again so there!)**

Chapter 2. The Smell of Love

EPOV:

Ever since our misfortunate Biology class together I couldn't get that danged Bella Cullen out of my mind. I tried everything! I even did the laundry (which is something I never do!) I even stooped as low as making dinner (which was so burnt I had to throw it away, but not before Charlie had asked what died).

This girl was like a plague!

BPOV:

This boy was like a plague! I couldn't get his face out of my mind. His smell the look on his face when he saw my glare. I tried to tell him to stay away with that one glare, but I knew he would be totally all over me tomorrow.

Wait! What was I thinking? I can't go to school tomorrow! I debated all of this in my mind until my siblings came in the car. Their thoughts were worried, except for Rosalie (But that was to be expected).

I finally caught a glimpse of Alice's vision before she could stop me, _I was standing in my meadow but someone else was there, it was Edward. He climbed on my back and I took me out of the forest, then I set him down on the ferns, and we kissed._

I looked at Alice's face in horror. "No!" I screamed in my highest girly voice.

"That is… that will never happen Alice!" without another word I opened the car door and ran, I ran all the way to the Denali clan, before I realized I would need to come back.

By the time I had come home, everyone knew of Alice's vision. As I walked through the door to face Carlisle and Esme, Alice had another vision. _I was crying dry sobs of Edward who was screaming in pain, such pain that can only be caused by being bitten._

I scoffed at Alice, "I will never let that happen!" "I have no feelings for this boy, but Jasper knew otherwise. "I just find it interesting that I can't read **his** thoughts."

I sat down with a sigh and the Carlisle came over to me, "Maybe it is his talent, maybe he is just different." He offered.

I went up to me room and slammed the door. My thoughts had no space for theories; I needed to make it clear to this boy that we would just be friends, and nothing else…

EPOV:

As I lay in my bed my thoughts turn to Bella again, sports had temporarily distracted me but, not now. I thought of her beautiful scent, and then of how she had mysteriously disappeared for two days.

As I fell asleep, I thought about that delicious aroma that came off of her skin. My last thought before I went to sleep was, _"You really shouldn't smell people."_ Then I fell into unconsciousness. That was the first of many nights that I dreamt of Bella Cullen.

The next morning was the same as always. I woke up; got to school, but when I got there something was different. Parked 5 cars away, was a shiny silver Volvo. I gulped, there was definitely something wrong with that girl!

The morning passed by too quickly and then at lunch I saw her, gazing at me from the far end of the Cafeteria. As I sat down at my table, Jessica went into that weird state again where she stress at me and drools. I was conscious of Bella still staring at me with a puzzled look on her face.

I felt myself turn red and then I heard a laugh. It was the most amazing laugh I had ever heard. It sounded like bells echoing out. I looked up immediately to see Bella laughing. All of her family was staring at her like she had gone crazy.

After a few more minutes Mike leaned towards me across the table and said, "Bella Cullen is staring at you again!"

"Stop looking!" I returned. I heard that same laugh come from across the room again and I caught her eye, for that one second it felt like we were totally connected, like no one else existed.

BPOV:

The morning dragged on and I was eager to see Edward for some insane reason I didn't understand. I sat down at my table and watched his expression as he saw me change from shock to horror in mere second. Ha, he was afraid of me, "Well he should be!" a voice in my head stated.

After that death glare I gave him, he probably was afraid of me! I watched him sit down and tried again to read his thoughts. I saw him glance up at me again, and then flush red.

I couldn't help but laugh at this. I couldn't even keep it contained in my mind. My laugh rang out like bells across the Cafeteria, and I'm sure he heard it.

My family stared at me. I don't think they have ever heard me laugh. I couldn't help it, this human was quite entertaining.

Alice squealed she was so excited. Jasper couldn't believe it.

"Did Bella just laugh?" Emmet asked shocked, "Everyone alert the media it's the rarest event on earth!"

There were various chuckles around the table but Rosalie looked angry. _"Bella Cullen, I do not want you getting all involved with this… human child! You will ruin our family!"_

"Stay out of it Rose!" I snapped.

I looked back and heard the Newton kid whispering to Edward the I was staring at him again. He turned a deeper shed of red. I chuckled again even though it was much quieter this time.

My family stared at me. Alice took out her phone and called Esme. She was practically bubbling over with joy.

"Esme, you'll never guess what happened, Bella laughed, twice!" Alice screeched into the phone.

I didn't want to hear anymore of their strange talk so I looked back to Edward and our eyes met. In that second it was as if we were connected as one being instead of two. It was like it was only us and no one else existed.

I now realized what had brought me out of my daze or as Esme put it 'disconnected-ness' it was him, my own personal mystery.

EPOV:

I walked into Biology nervous, but I had nothing to worry about. Something seemed different about her, maybe it was her eyes? Yes that was it they were black, now they're what gold!

I walked to me seat next to her.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get a proper chance to introduce my self I'm Bella Cullen."

She held out her hand for me took shake, so I did not wanting to seem rude. The second our hands touched it was like and electric wave that blew through us both. It was amazing and exhilarating, yet scary at the same time.

I wished we could just be touching forever the electricity was so wonderful. I suddenly had the impulse to stroke her too beautiful face but I feared my hands had no place on such beauty.

I suddenly noticed something about her hand, it was cold and hard, it felt like marble. Cold, hard, and smooth.

Too soon she pulled her hand away. "Well that was interesting." She mumbled to herself so low I wasn't sure I f I was meant to hear.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked her.

"No why?" she replied in that voice of bells.

"Well… your eyes were black and now there gold." I admitted sheepishly.

The look on her face was one of shock, she didn't answer my question, she just smiled.

BPOV:

I knew I had been cruel to him before but I would change that now. As I introduced my self, I watched him struggle for words as he saw my smile and hesitantly shake my hand.

The feeling that happened next can only be described as electricity. Yes that's what it was. Electricity was flowing between us and it felt so right to be touching him even though I knew it wasn't.

"Well that was interesting." I didn't mean for him to hear me but I'm not sure I f I said it low enough for him to hear or not.

"Did you get contacts?" he asked me. What a strange question to ask.

"No." I replied confused. "Why?" I asked utterly dumbfounded by this human.

"Well it's just that your eyes were black and now their gold." He admitted flushing bright red.

I wish he wouldn't blush so much it made him smell even more appetizing. I didn't reply was he on to us, no, no. I just simply smiled at him.

As we were leaving he stumbled over his chair, but I caught him before he could fall. I laughed at him, and the sound was airy, like a beautiful bell.

He flushed and I swear he smelled better than before.

EPOV:

As we were leaving I tripped over my chair. Idiot! Bella caught me before I could fall, and I turned a deep shade of red, I could feel it. Then someone opened the door and her smell blew into me. Oh my god she smelled so delicious, sort of like- ack what are you thinking, no smelling people remember.

**A/n: I want reviews and I want them now! At least 10 got it!**


	3. Chapter 3 How to Save a Life

**A/n: Ok people I got 10 reviews thank you sooooo much! Doesn't change the fact that I have had 264 hits with only 10 reviews sniffs anyways READ ON ******

Chapter 3: How to Save a Life

EPOV:

All I wanted to do was find out more about Bella, but the closer I got to her, the more I would trip and fall! She caught me 4 times in these pat 5 days. Every time she would laugh in my face.

I don't think she was trying to be mean or anything, but that girl has some serious PMS! Her moods are so weird I don't know what to think…

(Flashback)

I was walking into school when Bella came up behind me.

"Hello!" she said brightly.

"Hi." I managed before I tripped and I dropped all of my books. Somehow she was fast enough to catch me before I hit my head on the ground. She laughed her musical laugh and said…

"You really should be more careful." Then her face got all sad and angry and her eyes seemed to get darker.

"You should go." She said.

"Ok…" I replied utterly lost.

(End Flashback)

I mean seriously what was that about! Today however was the start of a new week. I would not embarrass myself this week. I would **definitely** not think of her smell, that floral, sweet, amazing-

Someone squirted me with water! Right while I was thinking of her smell. Oh wait I squirted myself with water.

That was my new system every time I would think about her smell I would squirt myself with water so that I wouldn't get too distracted.

BPOV:

I had gone the whole weekend without seeing Edward. Even though I thought I had made it clear that we were purely friends, I kept feeling myself being drawn towards him.

Even though we were "friends" I thought of him as something slightly more, but I didn't know what.

One thing I knew for sure was when I would think of him I would think of him as 'my Edward' not just plain Edward.

I felt myself being drawn in. I needed to get out before it's too late. But the torture of being away from him for just one weekend was enough to make me feel crazy.

And his smell, oh how it lured me in, how could I stay away from that smell!

Esme had said, "Honey, I'm so happy for you, you've found someone!"

"No! It's not like that mom, he's just… interesting."

"Yeah! Jasper's interesting to me too!" Alice had said.

"Alice, not like that!" I had returned.

Maybe they were right, maybe we could be more than friends… no we couldn't I was a monster and he was just a boy, nothing more than a food supply. None the less, he was a food supply that I could, and would never have.

EPOV:

It was snowy today, but it was more like ice. "Great!" I thought, "Frozen rain, perfect."

I drove to school carefully but still a little fast, I was eager to see Bella. I guess we were (in the loose definition) friends.

I got out of my car, when I spotted something shiny on the wheel. Chains! Charlie must've put them on this morning.

While I had been kneeling on the ground looking at the chains I saw Bella 6 cars away, next thing I know I heard the horrible screeching sound of brakes.

Tyler's blue van was headed straight for me. Any second now it would wrap around the edge of my truck, with me squished in the middle.

I waited for the impact but it came from a different direction than expected. Someone had flung themselves at me. I heard a crack as my head hit the pavement.

"Crap!" I heard a beautiful voice swear. The person was still pinning me to the ground but I could still see.

Tyler's van had hit my truck and come towards me again. Two pale white arms shot out and made dents in the vans side while stopping it. The person swung my legs around then they put the van down.

"Are you ok?" asked Bella.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"How about thank you for saving my life Bella, I owe you forever?" she replied.

"Can I sit up now?" I asked, not really wanting her to go away.

She reluctantly slid away from me. Then the screaming came.

"Edward! Edward!"

**A/n: haha now I want 10 more reviews now! Or no more chappies for you! Sorry its so short but if you review you get an extra long chappie!**


	4. Author's Note!

**Author's Note: Ok people I have finally received my 20 reviews and I know I have promised you another chapter and I will get it to you probably tomorrow. After Friday I will be on break and I will be able to (hopefully) updates daily. I would give you your next chapter now but I'm really sick (sighs) and stressed out from exams and anxiety so I don't think I can write tonight. (Don't be catatonic I know it's horrible.**

**To clear things up:**

**It will not be totally like twilight, I just needed to set the scene for the first few chapters.**

**Ok 'some' people (you know who you are) have expressed concerns that I have not put what Bella and Edward 'think' about each other. (Does Bella think she has a soul, does Edward like Bella romantically? Etc.) You are just going to have to wait for that part**

**The smelling thing will be important in the near future (hint, hint)**

**Thanx for all of the awesome reviews! (I like how people try to tell me my story sucked while still trying to be encouraging to see how much more suckier it could get)**

**I will now have a review quota to fill that will be listed at the end of each chapter. If you don't fill it fast enough your chapter will be delayed. I have them pre-written**

**Thank you soo much for reading (I will hopefully get better by tomorrow)**

**Until Next Time,**

**- Eternal Damnation**


	5. Chapter 5 How I Feel Inside

**A/n: Ok you guys are so lucky that you are getting another chapter because I still feel horrible, but I had a really amazing idea and I needed to write it down. (It wasn't really an amazing idea, a song just inspired me and I wanted to write!)**

Chapter 5. How I Feel Inside

BPOV:

They all wanted to make sure their Edward was okay. When they all finally reached us they were shocked to see me there with him. They were already on their cell phones calling 911.

I however walked away. I needed to think about something. Why? Why had I jut risked spilling my family's secret to save him? Why didn't I just let nature happen?

Yes that was the question. Hmmm, what was nature then really? I mean _I_ certainly couldn't be natural. Dead but living, trying to win over some human child.

I, who was without a soul, I who was obsessed with a human, I who wanted nothing more than to be with this human forever!!! I, who needed desperately to be away from this human.

I could see he was addicted to me, so so addicted. My brain swirled around these thoughts as I aimlessly walked through the forests that surrounded my home.

Why him? That was my only logic behind saving him. No, there had to be more reason! Something had to have made me save him. What though, was it the fact that I felt drawn to him like some sort of science project? No it was more than that, there had to be in this infinite vocabulary of mine a word to describe how I felt.

Suddenly it all clicked. Every reason and explanation that I had given for spending time with and now saving this boy came down to one word…love.

Part of me felt overjoyed at this discovery. Love! _I_ was in love! Glorious wonderful love!

I was so glad that Jasper wasn't here, he would read my emotions. Alone, yes I needed to be that way alone. I deserved to be alone. Rosalie was right, I couldn't mess with this human child's life it was…unnatural!

But, it felt so right, so amazing. It couldn't work though, I shouldn't even exist! I should be dead. I shouldn't even be a part of this boy's life, yet I was.

It was as if all of my years of loneliness had finally come to an end. My light at the end of the tunnel had come in the form of a human! So weak and fragile!

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself away from him now. I knew that he would like me, who wouldn't! (Not to sound like Rosalie there) But there was a major difference between seeing how beautiful someone looked, and truly loving them.

All of those people that had spoken these words were right. Beauty is only skin deep… Just in the case of Rosalie. Would he love me for who I am? Would he love me…at all?

EPOV:

Just like that, she walked away! Un-be-lievable! She saves me from a car crash that was imminent. She saved me under impossible circumstances, and she just gets up and walks away!!!

She just blows my mind. I wonder, are we friends. Did she just save me because we were friends? No, we had a connection; there was something more wasn't there?

I wanted there to be more! I needed there to be more! But why? (**A/n: Ok this next part I got from a TV show and it was such great inspiration!**)

What I felt for her was more, but there were no words that I could think of to comprehend it. She wasn't just some fling. When you miss that person every second you breathe in and out, and the pain fills you up and you ache from it, that is not a fling.

When you miss their presence so terribly much that you feel like you'll go crazy unless you see them that very second, that's not a fling.

When you think of that person and words such as destiny and fate start twirling through your head…that's love.

**A/n: Ok this was the shortest chapter ever but like I said (sick!!!). I was going to continue it on but when I could end it the way I did, there was no way I was going to miss that! It was so cute! Ha, I'm like crying now because the next chapter is one of my personal faves, but to get it I need 10 reviews!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Hospital

**A/n: Ok people can I get a WOOT! I am awesome because I'm not sick anymore and you get this humongous chapter because I got 14 reviews in like 10 minutes flat so here it is READ ON -- **

Chapter 6. The Hospital

BPOV:

After I had realized how I felt about Edward, I knew I needed to go and be with him. I felt strangely alone already, time spent away from him hurt. It caused me pain, physical pain!

I ran to the hospital where I knew he would be. I simply followed his scent to his room. I found a bunch of giggly girls all surrounding him.

"Hello ladies." I spoke interrupting their sick thoughts. How any of them thought this godlike human would go out with them!

They all looked at me with such envy and jealousy.

"_Hmmm, even that perfect Bella Cullen is all over him."_

"_Psha! As if Edward would go for her she's probably all stuck up and…"_

I blocked out their thoughts after that. They left grumbling inaudibly as they went.

Now that I had accepted how I felt about him, I saw him in a whole new way. He was gorgeous sitting there in that bed. As I looked at him the words I were forming were swept away, leaving me speechless.

I wanted nothing more than to stroke his beautiful face, but I couldn't let him knew how I felt, not yet. I would treat him just the same as always.

"Fan Club?" I asked once I had gathered my thoughts together.

He grimaced, "How did you do it?" he asked shocking me. Do what? What had I done, oh yes I had saved him under impossible circumstances.

"Oh that." I sighed, he wouldn't let this go now would he.

"You are just very unobservant." I replied, I couldn't let him know about my family, not yet. I needed to see if he loved me first, I mean truly loved me.

"No, I saw you." He persisted. Just then Carlisle walked in.

"Well Mr. Swan, it looks like you were lucky, no fractures or broken bones, not even a concussion."

"So can I go now?" Edward asked impatiently. Carlisle considered this for a moment.

"Since you're all fine, yes."

"What's wrong don't like hospitals?" I teased.

"No I don't, usually there's a lot of blood. Blood makes me queasy.

I burst out laughing. Blood, are you serious! The world was so ironic sometimes.

"I don't see how that's funny," Edward replied icily.

I just smiled at him and laughed even harder.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" asked Carlisle. I wonder what I did this time. I followed him out into the hall.

"So, is that him?" Carlisle asked. I groaned, why did he have to act like a dad right now.

"Yes _dad_." I put emphasis on his name.

"You think it wise to pursue this path?" he asked. I knew he was so happy for me to finally have someone, but he wouldn't show it.

"Yes." I replied simply. I walked back inside; I needed to see Edward again. His beautiful eyes it seemed like you could just fall straight into them.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and tried to stand up but she fell. Why did he fall so much? Was it just in my presence? Hmmm did my presence intoxicate him?! Ha I laughed internally at that.

I caught him. "Maybe I should carry you?" I suggested. I had him cradled in my arms like a baby now.

"Put me down!" he retorted angrily. Apparently he was too _manly_ to be carried. I thought of what would happen if I came out carrying him, all of his girl admirer's would be crushed! All of my male admirer's would be crushed!

What a good plan, I would have him all to myself for sure!

"So how did you do it?" he asked interrupting my thoughts. Oh boy, not this again!

"I told you already I…" he interrupted me.

"I am very observant!" he interjected. Yeah right, an observant boy, I could easily bash that rebuttal, but as soon as I opened my mouth to speak he cut me off.

"I'll prove it, before the crash you were talking to me, but it was like their were barriers, now it's like you've taken down some of those defenses." He replied simply.

I stood there staring at him with my mouth open in awe. He was to perfect, he was observant. Did he know what I felt for him; I'd have to be more careful about masking my emotions.

I was still staring at his beauty in awe when he spoke in his sweet voice.

"Now will you answer me?"

I was now at a loss for words. "I-I would but you would run, you'd never talk to me again."

"Why? You're not some super hero in disguise are you." He said in a teasing manner. He frowned as my face turned into a grimace.

"What if I'm not a good guy? What if I'm the villain?"

"I would still want to know what you are, it's interesting." WAIT! Did he jut say _what I am!!!_ How did he know I'm not human! He is very observant. First he noticed my eyes and now, he notices me saving him from so far away!

I knew he would eventually find out, but not like this. He was too smart for his own good! What should I do, he's already half way there, and it's only a matter of time before he figures out.

Maybe I f I delay it for a little while he'll fall in love with me and then I can tell him.

"So… what are you then?"

"Saturday." I simply replied.

"I can't wait that long!" he whined in his most adorable voice.

"You'll have to try?" I said flashing him my heartbreaking smile.

He started walking into the door before I stopped him.

"Do you want to get rid of all of those girl fans you have?" I smiled mischievously.

EPOV:

I was taken to the hospital, even though I told everyone repeatedly that I was fine. Which it turned out I was. I was followed into my room by a group of giggling girls.

Why couldn't they leave me alone? I had already found my true love and none of these girls were her. Someone came in and got rid of them luckily.

That person was the just the person I had been longing to see. We talked but something was different, it was like she was opening up to me.

When she walked in she just stared at me lost in some thought.

"Fan Club?" she asked finally breaking through the tense silence. I had more pressing problems, like how she had saved me.

When I asked her she simply used the old, guys are unobservant, on me.

I proved her wrong and she knew it. The more I stared at her beauty the more it shocked me how perfect she was, and the more it occurred to me that she could never love me.

I noted on something important as we talked, her sweet _inhuman_ voice filled my

mind. That's it! Inhuman, she wasn't human. I think I caught her off guard again by asking what she was.

WAIT! Did she just admit that she wasn't human, and that she was the bad kind of creature! Certainly not, no she was too perfect to be human of course that occurred to me now, but she couldn't be evil. No, she was to beautiful. (and strong!)

As we were leaving she stuck her hand out in front of me. "Do you want a way to get rid of all of your admirer's?" she asked mischievously.

"Oh no, what's your plan?"

"Just let me carry you out, and sit with me at lunch from now on." What was she getting at, was this her way of asking me to be her boyfriend! No, don't get to hopeful, I reminded myself.

"I don't get it." I decided to play dumb.

"If they see you with me, they'll assume we are together, and they'll leave you alone." She explained.

"What do you get out of it?" I asked.

"What, you don't think I have any unwanted admirer's either?" she asked playfully.

As she swept me up into her arms I wondered how she did that. "Saturday?" I asked her.

"Saturday." She confirmed.

BPOV:

The trap was set; he would fall in love with me before I told him. I was sure of it.

It was suddenly it felt as if we were really boyfriend and girlfriend, even though we were just pretending, it was so much more…

**A/n: I hoped you liked it. 10 more reviews please I know you can do it!!! Also tell me if you wish me to continue following the plot of twilight or following my own creation I need to know!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Tree

**A/N: Ok many of my friends and some reviewers have pointed out that Edward has green eyes… whatever floats your boat, in other words I don't really care, if you think he has green eyes then picture him that way!**

**P.S. Sorry I haven't updated in a while (life gets in the way). Also I need a beta bad! (editor). Anyway sorry for my ramblings Read ON ******

Chapter 7. The Tree

EPOV:

The week was coming to a close. I was so excited I could hardly sit still. For one, Bella had promised to spill her secret to me on Saturday, it was Friday. Two, Bella and I had been fake dating for a whole week now. By this time people had accepted us as a couple, except for Jessica and Lauren, but that was to be expected.

We had known from the beginning that we were really dating, but it was easier to pretend. It just took away some of those unnecessary tensions of being an 'item'.

Now I was sitting in the tree outside of my bedroom window. I would always come here to think things over. It was my place, my sanctuary, some would call it. Just as I was thinking over my relationship with Bella, up comes the girl herself.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath. I didn't think she would hear me but she let out a low chuckle.

"Hmmm, someone like you really shouldn't be up in a tree." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why would that be, miss I know everything?" I teased.

"Because, someone as clumsy as you is liable to fall, wait let me rephrase not liable, assured to." She sneered.

I blushed a deep crimson color. Why did I always do that? It was so girly! Jeez, Man up!

I snorted at her, "Can you even get up here, _girl_, or are you too afraid of breaking a nail?"

She had a fit of laughter that was literally music to my ears. In between her gasps for air she cried out, "Yeah right, a tree stops me? A-a nail-and…" she spoke in gibberish because of her fits of laughter.

The next thing I knew, she was sitting on the branch next to me. "I know I promised you Saturday, but I think now is as good as any other time I believe."

I literally tensed right beside her, oh my god! Every part of me ached to know what she was for so long. I waited with baited breath.

"I-I am a monster. A legend among your kind. Forever to walk in the shadows, and forever to feed off of your kind. We need not to breathe, we need not to sleep. We are the eternally damned, we have no soul, we are the bases of so many horror movies, the ones you fear as a child, and the one you should fear as we speak."

I listened to her giving her my undivided attention. I took that moment to absorb the beauty of her, her voice, and especially her words.

I replayed her information over and over in my head. One part stuck with me, _"and feed off of your kind." _Does she mean, she drinks blood like a v-vam- but I couldn't say the word.

She kept looking at me, as if waiting for me to get the message and run away screaming. She had certain sadness in her eyes.

"You- you are a vam-vampire?" I asked/ confirmed trying out the words on my tongue.

She stared at me concern quickly filling up her eyes. "But I could never hurt you, ever!" she assured me and herself at the same time. I knew she could see the fear in my eyes, she reached out to me and stroked my face.

"I- and my family- we don't eat humans, we drink from animals."

"That's why you can live around humans?" I asked still in shock, but then it all started to make sense, everything. Her super speed, her perfect appearance, her smell. That smell was meant to lure me in. The perfect predator.

I could feel comprehension flickering across my face.

"Don't be afraid." She said soothing me. "I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid, it doesn't really matter to me, what you are I mean. I think it's sort of, cool."

She was shocked by my reaction. "You, you are not scared?" she asked shocked.

"No, I- I couldn't live if you weren't with me."

"You describe my life without you." She spoke softly.

"You shouldn't feel this way, I'm not good for you." She was sad. She truly wanted to be with me.

We sat their staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I stared at her flawless features. Her delicate nose, those soft plump lips, her beautiful topaz eyes.

"So beautiful" I broke the awkward silence between us. Oh no, did I just say that out loud!

I knew if she were a human she would be blushing. It was too late for me I could feel that warmness already seeping up slowly to my face.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said smiling. "It's late, you need to sleep now." She stated a little while later.

Charlie wouldn't be back from fishing until tomorrow, so I wasn't worried about him but I was exhausted. I yawned. She chuckled, "Seems like I was right."

Somehow, she managed to pick me up (much to my complaints) and walk me across the branch, through the window, and lay me gently down upon my small bed.

As she walked towards my window I cried out, "Wait!" Wouldn't she stay with me, why would she leave? I asked a different question, "Ummm will I see you tomorrow, you know since it's supposed to be sunny?"

"Yes, meet me in the tree."

She climbed out of my window and left before I could say anything else. I sat there for a while, contemplating everything she had told me.

A vampire, who eats animals. But she didn't say that she loved me, no neither did I. Does she love me, I know I love her, but why would she tell me all of this if she didn't love me? Certainly she doesn't tell these things to every human!

I fell into a restless sleep, my dreams filled with Bella.

BPOV:

Edward and I had been together for almost a week now. It was more pleasurable and bearable than I thought, dating.

Most of my family (Rosalie) was very disapproving. They wondered what I could see in a human. Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were the supportive ones. Everyone else was too worried with our secret.

I followed Edward's scent after school on Friday. I needed to be with him now, and I needed to tell him now. I could see he was in love with me, but I was also in love with him.

I found him in a tree of all places. That boy and a tree don't go good together.

As I approached him he muttered, "Speak of the devil". Hmmm I guess he was just thinking of me. I chuckled.

"Hmmm, someone like you really shouldn't be up in a tree." Well it was true, he was such a klutz! But he never ceased to amaze me. Actually him falling all of the time made his company even more enjoyable.

"And why would that be, miss I know everything?" he teased.

"Because someone as clumsy as you is liable to fall, wait let me rephrase that, not liable… assured to." I retorted. I could see him turning red. Mmmm that smell. Why did he always blush, don't girls do that?

He teased me about breaking a nail climbing up the tree. Ha, ha ha! As if a silly little nail would stop me from going up a tree. I choked out parts of a sentence before using vampire speed to limb up the tree.

He was shocked to say the least. Then it was time to tell him. I tried to give him hints because I thought shouting; "I'm a vampire!" at him might bring on the running and screaming a little faster.

I knew he would run away, or I thought he would, but as always he surprised me.

"I-I am a monster. A legend among your kind. Forever to walk in the shadows, and forever to feed off of your kind. We need not to breathe, we need not to sleep. We are the eternally damned, we have no soul, we are the bases of so many horror movies, the ones you fear as a child, and the one you should fear as we speak."

I watched with sadness as he put two and two together. I waited for the running and screaming yet it never came. He was interested! Still, even after being told I was a vampire he was still, interested.

I could detect some fear in his eyes but only for the briefest second. "I-I would never hurt you, I promise." I assured him.

He was such an interesting human; we just sat there staring at each other for who knows how long. I memorized that smell. I looked over his perfect nose, his beautiful tousled hair, his full plump lips.

Such perfection that is not meant for a monster such as me. I, being a soulless demon. He was so amazing it started to hurt to look at him.

"So beautiful!" he exclaimed suddenly. He was speaking of me! He did love me, but I-I wasn't right for him. Maybe we were supposed to be together. I looked at him, "You're not so bad looking yourself."

A little while later, "It's late, you need to sleep now." He yawned as if proving my point. I swooped him up in my arms (much to his protests) and carried him into his room. Setting him down on his bed, all I wanted now was to stay here with him.

"Wait!" he called out. He truly broke my heart, he was so gorgeous and yet he wanted me.

I knew he wanted me to stay but he was too embarrassed to admit it. "Ummm will I see you tomorrow, you know since it's supposed to be sunny?"

"Yes, meet me in the tree." Our tree, that small tree would somehow be special forever.

Tomorrow I would take him to the meadow. We would have a meadow and a tree, how quaint. I climbed out of his window, but instead of going home, I hid in one of the lower branches of our tree and listened to him as he fell asleep.

As he drifted to sleep I climbed up to the branch we had been on earlier, the one that led straight up to his window.

A few hours later he turned over and said, "Bella?" I was sure he had seen me. Then he tossed about and said my name again in that sweet voice of his. So he sleep talked. Well I might as well enjoy it, this was the only way I could truly hear his thoughts.

"Love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too." I whispered.

He sighed contented and then rolled over. No more sleep talking occurred.

I knew he loved me, but to hear him say it was- well- exhilarating. I felt like my cold dead heart was about to burst out of my chest. Either way tomorrow would be a big day for us. After seeing me n the sun, he would run away screaming for sure.

**A/N: Ok what'd ya think? LIKE it, LOVE it, HATE it? Let me know!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Heart Will Go On

**A/N: Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while I have writer's block, which I may have mentioned. Anywho, so this chapter is going to be the turning point. As of now Bella knows that they are totally in love. Edward feels like Bella is just being nice to him, but he wants it to be more. Hope that clears things up! (Inspired by 'My Heart Will Go On' – Celine Dion, you should listen to it if you can!) READ ON—**

Chapter 8: The Heart Will Go On

EPOV:

When I woke up I was sure I had dreamt everything. I had also dreamt that Bella had told me she loved me. I was sure that was a part of my dream, along with the whole vampire issue. It couldn't be true!

All I could think about was Bella though, I ached to see her. I felt-so-so incomplete without her. It was like she was my other half, but that was silly, I'm sure she didn't feel that way.

I stood up groggily. Uhh how to face another day, I don't know. It's sunny today so that means I won' t see Bella I think. No wait! It's Saturday! So does that mean that everything last night happened…

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain chuckling that sounded like the tinkling of Bells. I would know that voice anywhere, it was the voice of my angel, my own personal miracle.

"So, are you ready to go?" she asked in her irresistible voice.

"Wait- so does that mean that yesterday was actually, real?"

"Yes I believe so… including the part where you fell asleep and said that you loved me…" I could feel myself turning red.

"And the part where I told you that I loved you back." She finished. I still blushed and now there was an awkward silence. She took a few steps towards me and my heart accelerated, I had a feeling that she could hear it.

She chuckled. "Do you think I'll ever get over that insane reaction when you touch me?" I asked her.

"I hope not." She replied.

"I need to go, umm, take a human moment." She nodded her head and sat down on my bed. She looked so out of place sitting in my little old room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you ready now?" she asked after I had come back from the bathroom.

"Yes, uh, where are we going?"

"You'll see." She replied trying unsuccessfully to hide the huge grin that was spreading across her face.

"Climb on my back." She said.

"W-what!" I stammered. Climb on her back, was she serious?

She didn't repeat herself though, she just picked me up and put me on her back herself.

"Hold on!" she warned, excitement flooding through her features. All of a sudden we were running, running through the trees with blinding speed. Shut my eyes tightly.

I could feel her excitement radiating from her to me. Suddenly se reached up and put a cool hand on my face.

"You can get down now." I noticed how she put a slight emphasis on can. As if she were giving me a choice.

I slid down her back only to see the most beautiful meadow there ever was, made eve more beautiful by the godlike creature who was sitting in the middle of it looking at me. She was glittering! Literally, as if she were made out of diamonds.

I walked over to her quickly. I stroked her face, she opened her eyes in shock.

"You- you aren't afraid?"

"No, why would I be afraid?"

"I'm just afraid that something I show you will set you off, and you'll go running away screaming for your life." She finished a little breathless.

I snorted. "Wherever you are is where I want to be, I will not go running away screaming, I swear."

She leaned towards me so tat our faces were only a fraction of a centimeter apart. Her cool breath blew into my face.

"I wanted to try something then." She leaned in towards me, closing the distance between us. In that one second I felt myself lose all self control, I wrapped my arms around her too perfect neck and knotted my fingers in her cool smooth hair.

Soon she broke away. I was about to ask her something when she put a finger to my lips.

"Stay behind me!" she whispered. She crouched low and protective in front of me.

All of a sudden three vampires came out of the forest but their eyes did no linger on me, they went straight to Bella. Bella started growling.

What happened next was so fast that I didn't know what was happening, one of them had bound Bella with handcuffs that were** thick**, and the other had grabbed me and tied me to a nearby tree with rope. Then they left carrying Bella into the woods. My love, my angel, was gone…

_Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance and spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more, you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on, and on_

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till were gone…_

_One true time I hold to_

_And my life will always go on…_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on, and on…_

**A/N: Hope you liked it, 10 reviews pleeze!**


	9. Chapter 9 Kidnapped

**A/n: Ok here it is, you've been waiting for it ever since I left the big cliffy, so here it is…enjoy—**

Chapter 9. Kidnapped

BPOV:

It was amazing, the kiss I mean. The most wonderful sensation in the world. Edward threw his hands around my neck and his finger knotted themselves in my hair. Just as I was about to pull away for fear of his safety, I heard them.

I smelled them, much more though. **They** were coming. How could Alice not have seen this!? Oh that's right, Victoria. She could turn off other vampire's powers!

I broke away from Edward, I needed to protect him, and they would not get him. But as soon as they were close enough, I sensed their thoughts and I knew Edward was not who they were looking for.

I growled at James's thoughts. He wanted me to be his mate! They were kidnapping me!

Of course I recognized these people. When I had left Carlisle and Esme for ten years when I was…'younger' I had lived with this clan. What made me leave besides the fact that I was killing humans, was James. He always showed a liking for me, and he once tried to kiss me. That was the same night I ran all of the way back to Carlisle and Esme. It looks like they finally tracked me down.

Me! James' mate, we'll see about that, I have a mate and his name is Edwardb. I crouched in front of Edward but they came from a different direction then I expected, stupid Victoria. They came too quickly, and Laurent was there too. They grabbed me before I could react and the bound me in handcuffs that not even a vampire could escape from.

I watched in horror as they bound Edward to a tree with rope. Edward, my Edward. He was terrified, I could hear his heightened heart rate even as they took me away through the woods. As I was taken away I cried out, "I love you!" and, "South!" before the gagged me and smacked me for talking.

Every step they took brought me farther and farther away from my Edward, my love, my miracle from above. I could hear his heart beat growing more and more distant until I could hear it no more.

While they were carrying me I shut my eyes tight and focused on Edward and his smell. I focused on the steady thump-thumb thump-thumb of his heart. The heart that would always lead me to the place I call home.

After it disappeared I wondered if this was how it would be if I changed him…no! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! I reminded myself. I would never endanger him, never, but I think…I just did…

EPOV:

As they whisked away my angel she called out, "I love you! South!" then I heard a cough as they gagged her, and then nothing. I desperately yearned to cry out to her, but I was too afraid. They had taken her away at vampire speed, and as the rain started to fall, I had known from hunting that the scent would be lost.

She had yelled south. South? What could that possibly mean? I managed to reach in my back pocket and pull out my Swiss Army Knife. I always kept these around, just in case. I flipped it opened and began cutting away at the ropes, which weren't very thick. I had to get to Bella.

I finished the ropes quickly. I pulled out the compass part of the knife (it is one of those multi-tool knifes for survival). The compass was small and hard to read in the rain but this was for Bella, my beautiful Bella.

I set my course and hurried through the forest. It took everything I had not to trip at the pace I was going (a brisk jog). I managed to not trip once amazingly. I looked at my watch, I had wasted 2hrs. getting through the forest! My poor Bella could be bring tortured or worse now! Can vampires die? No! I shouldn't think that way.

I ran to the road which was a few feet away. I started running as fast as I could go. I had no idea where Bella and her family lived or if they would even believe me, or help me, or know how to help!

I ran along the freeway before someone pulled over. God must really like me today.

"Need a ride?" I recognized the person behind the wheel of a shiny car as one of Bella's sisters. She had short spiky black hair.

"I'm Alice; this is Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. Our parents Carlisle and Esme will meet us soon." She gestured to each individual in the car in turn.

"W-what how did you know?" I managed to splutter.

Alice groaned and then said, "Vampire's sometimes have special talents, they bring these skills with them to the next life. I am a physic, Jasper can read and control emotions, and Bella can read minds, but not yours." She finished all of this in one breath.

"Now, we need you to tell us a description of the vampires that took Bella." Alice could be very demanding apparently. I hadn't noticed but by now we were at the trailhead.

"Well there were two males and one female. Both males had dark hair, and the female had bright red, flaming hair." I was about to continue when all of them spoke simultaneously.

"Victoria!"

"That explains why I couldn't _see_ what was going to happen."

I just stared at them. "Victoria has the ability to turn off other vampires powers." Oh so she could turn off Alice's visions.

"W-What will we do?" I asked. I was utterly terrified by now.

"We will try to track them if you tell us the direction they went in, and then I'll also wait for a vision." replied Alice.

And so I was left to wait for my love to return…

**A/N: I know that it isn't long but I didn't have much time with, last minute shopping, and buying fireworks, and I haven't even had lunch yet because I'm writing this and its 4:43 in the afternoon!**

**Alright 15 reviews just like my other story!**


	10. Chapter 10: The 5 Stages of Death

**A/n: Ok people please do not kill me!! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, well actually since last year. No I did not forget about the story, I was just on vacation sooooo, yeah! **

(Sorry I've been forgetting these) Disclaimer: I own Stephenie Meyer so I own Edward! Ha Ha! –Sees an angry mob- Hey! I was just kidding! Stephenie Meyer owns it all! –Angry mob stamples her into the ground- Owww…

Chapter 10: The 5 Stages of Death

BPOV:

Despair. It is an interesting emotion indeed. The feeling of hopelessness, like everything you hold true to you is gone, it will never come back. You know that it is silly to think like that, and that it won't help the situation, but still you do it. At times like this I wish I was Jasper so I could feel the tenor of that emotion.

It sounds crazy right? To think of despair like it is interesting, but I can't help it. _Everything is gone! You will never see Edward again, never hold him in your arms or see him blush, or smile, or laugh._ Those words brought the feelings; the feelings that are so interesting.

I had no idea where we were going, and frankly I did not want anyone to come after me. I did not want them to be in danger, especially Edward. I thought about my Edward, nothing else.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

They say when some one tells you that you are going to die you go through 5 phases.

Shock

Disbelief

Anger

Reasoning

Acceptance

I never knew that this was true until I found out for myself.

(Flashback)

_I could feel the air getting colder in my lungs so I guess that they were taking me to somewhere in Antarctica._

_We reached and igloo hut, they dragged me inside and opened a trap door that led to an underground house._

_I was taken into a room; it was warm inside the house. The room was decorated in all gold with a giant bed in the center. A couch and a futon were the only furniture in this room._

_They left me to go hunt. I cautiously explored my surroundings. I opened the closet but that was a big mistake. All that was in there were various pieces of lingerie._

_I stepped through another door that led into a small bathroom. There was only one problem, there was no shower; only a bath tub. How odd. There were no windows that I could escape from since we were under ground._

_Even though there was no one in the house, I could not escape. I knew that Laurent was right outside the igloo hut, waiting to see if I would make a run for it._

_I decided to take a bath._

_----------------------------------------------------- _

_A few hours later James came back. "I know you think that you can escape, but you cannot. I took you not to be my mate as I projected to your mind, but so that I could mess with you, and then I will kill you"_

(End Flashback)

I was immediately thrown in to the first stage of shock. There was no way he would kill me! He was bluffing! Wait, he just wants to use me once and then kill me! There is no way that **he** will be my first. No stinking way!

I still don't believe I am going to die. He wouldn't do that. No, be strong you are going to live…I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM GOING TO DIE! I finally found someone and now, I just can't believe this!

He will not do this to me! I will wring his ugly little vampire neck. I will tear him apart limb from limb and then I will burn the rest, maybe save some ashes as a memoir. I HATE that stupid little creature.

He stole me away from my Edward!

Maybe I could offer him something in return for him releasing me. What would he want though? Maybe I could convince him that I didn't have to die. He could have his fun and then I could go back home. No I could offer my life time partnership for my survival and one day I could slip away.

I could tell him that my family wouldn't come after him if I was alive. There has to be something he would bargain for with me!

Just then James walked through the door. I said the first thing that came to my mind, "I thought Victoria liked you?" It was true, last time I was here Victoria was crushing on James like that Jessica from school would crush on Mike.

He just laughed, "Apparently not since she and Laurent got married last year, but you wouldn't know would you because you were too busy playing with that human!"

I decided I should try and reason with him now. "Look, isn't there anything I can give you so you will keep me alive?"

He looked amused, "No, not really. I stole you mainly so I could have the fun of killing you because you rejected me, but my idea of messing with you makes the revenge even better."

The 5th stage, acceptance. I was going to die. At least I would e out of the hands of this tyrant. Maybe Edward would join me wherever I would go… maybe I would go to heaven. Maybe I would be able to watch Edward being happy from wherever I would go.

I sighed. James looked deep in thought, "Though, if you were willing to marry me, till death do us part, then I suppose you could live."

What! I was going to live! Yes, I would see Edward again, and my family.

"Well if we are going to do it the proper way then, we don't have to do…what you want to do until after the marriage right?" I asked hopefully.

He just sneered, "We'll see, right now you look pretty darn tempting, and think of the fun we could have." His sleazy voice was really getting on my nerves. I was glad when moments later he left the room.

My thoughts turned to my family again. I wondered what they were doing, were they searching for me.

EPOV:

It had been 2 days since I told the Cullens the direction they took Bella in, they were able to trail it up to Antarctica, but then a snowstorm washed away all hope of ever catching the scent again.

Carlisle had given me a doctor's note so I didn't have to go to school in the state I was in. It was easy to convince Charlie, just one look at me and no one doubted if I was sick or not.

I was torn inside. My poor sweet Bella, who loves me. Who is a vampire, but I love her still. I still wasn't used to the whole family of vampire's thing; I don't think I'd ever get used to it.

I missed her so horribly, so awfully. I didn't know if she was safe or if se would come back. Every thought I had was of Bella, I curled up on my side on my bed, only eating the meals that Charlie would occasionally bring up to me.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…_

**A/n: Sorry that EPoV is so short, but I don't want to give away what happens in the next chapter sooooo… Yeah. I need 15 reviews again, you guys are lucky that I lost count because I don't' think it was 15 reviews, so you better get it right this time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Depression

**A/n: Sorry for leaving you hanging for sooooo long! I'm not dead…just busy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So you guys guess what!?**

**Bella and Edward: What? – bored tone of voice-**

**Me: I own you guys now! Wee…oh we are going to have sooooo much fun and…**

**Edward: NO! Look what she did when she didn't own us, she switched us! Now that she owns us – horrified look-… Bella, run! – grabs a shocked Bella and rushed out the door-**

**Me: Hey wait, where you going? I'm Stephenie Meyer! Get your butts back here!**

**(I'm not S.M. Got that people!) – or maybe I am…-**

Chapter 11: Depression

-4 Months Later-

I couldn't believe I had been in this hell whole for 3 months. 3 months of James coming in every day looking at me like I was a piece of meat. He was content to talk to me about everything and nothing, trying to get to know me, before our wedding.

I cringed at that word, I had kept preoccupied by thinking of Edward, which helped and hurt at the same time. I thought of his beautiful face, his square jaw bone, his perfect nose, the sight of his hair in the breeze, that alluring scent, and most of all those brilliant green eyes. **(I know I said brown before, but then I decided Edward w/ brown eyes was horrible so I'm changing it to green and I'm too lazy to go back and correct it…).**

I needed to get out of here, and fast. My thirst was getting out of control, and everyone knew it. They told me to go hunting and practically forced me to, but I didn't. I knew it might b my only chance of survival, but what was life without Edward. Nothing made sense anymore.

As I sat there pondering my conundrum, James entered through the door. He looked longingly at my face, almost hungrily.

"Come on." He commanded in a voice that rang out with leadership and finality. "You're going hunting, now".

I couldn't really moves so he just dragged me up by my arm, pulling me up the stairs. Finally I realized that I didn't eat what he ate. I wrenched my arm back as we surfaced.

He looked shocked and angry.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to run." I told him in a flat voice that sounded dead, even for me.

He cringed at my tone, I guess he didn't favor it and liked it better before, I guess no one had really heard me talk since the day they brought me.

"I don't drink from humans." I replied in that dead voice that was void of any emotions.

"I know." He spoke with a sour face. "I was going to take you into the forest…"

"Oh." I replied simply in that ghost voice of a former me.

I started to walk towards the forest before he spoke up.

"And Bella," he paused, "I hope you remember about our wedding tomorrow." He finished with an evil little smirk.

WHAT! How could I forget something like that!? Although I have to admit I have been a little zombie like these past few months, tomorrow!

That scumbag would never get away with it! I was going to escape before he could. I opened my mind to the people around. I only sensed James, _This will be easier than I thought…_

Suddenly I sniffed the air, and ran off, James hot on my heels. I saw a giant wolf **(If you are a Jacob lover, don't read! If you want to beat up Jacob do read!)**

I pounced, the burning sensation in the back of my throat threatening to rip me apart. I sunk my teeth into the delicious wolf draining it of every last drop of blood.

I turned around to see James looking a little bit disgusted. It went on like that for a few minutes before I knew it was time to get away. I sniffed the air like I usually did but James interrupted me.

"Do you mind if I wait here, just don't run away…" he trailed off looking bored. _Perfect!_

"No I don't mind."

"_Bella, if you run away, I will track you down and kill you…and your little human friend too. Edward, that's it right?"_ James spoke to me in his mind. To hear him even think Edward's name was repulsive, ad I was scared for him too. I think that's what compelled me to stay.

(Page Break)

2 Months later:

I was in complete depression and tended to lock myself in –cringe- 'our' room. I hate this sooooo much and I'm not going to take it anymore.

James is the biggest sleezeball ever, he hasn't tried to do anything but kiss me yet, but I can see in his eyes that it's only a matter of time and not much at that.

James knocked on the door, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I need to take a walk." I replied. My voice had gotten worse since my first thought of escape in the forest. It was unrecognizable now. Dead, empty, soulless.

It was true that a walk would help…_Run away!_ A voice inside my head yelled. _Ok_. I thought back. I was ready, too long had I been gone. I opened the door to find a surprised James.

I walked past him and he made no move to follow. As I got out in the open air I absorbed it. Too long had I been underground.

I missed my family terribly. But most of all I missed Edward. Edward; had he moved on? What if he didn't want me anymore? I pushed these thoughts aside and thought of my current plan.

First I buried my wedding rings in some random pile, and then I ran. I ran, and ran and ran, and ran. I had never run this fast in my life, and sooner than I could imagine I reached the end of the snow.

I ran day and night, and finally I picked up on a scent I thought I would never smell again, Edward. Not just Edward, my family too. Soon I could pick out each individual scent and I knew I was close, so close…

EPOV:

Each day was a living nightmare. I eventually returned to school. Everyone knew that Bella had been kidnapped; the only thing they didn't know was how well I knew her, and also who/what had kidnapped her.

At school the girls who had once fawned over me left me to myself. For that I was grateful, but it wasn't because they felt sorry, no, it was because I looked like hell.

I felt like hell too. I just couldn't keep living like this, soon I couldn't bring myself to get up in the morning and I knew I needed to talk to someone. It had been half a year since I had seen Bella, and I began to feel like it was all a dream; a sick and twisted dream.

I found myself driving down the familiar road to the Cullen house, I quickly when inside where I was met by 6 pairs of golden eyes that were filled with sorrow and pity.

Just as I was about to say something, someone came bursting into the house, a someone I never thought I'd see again…

**A/n: Ok! WOOT! The next chapter is big! Yay! I'm sorry I left you a cliffhanger but…oh well! –heee heeee evil laughter-**


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion

**A/n: Ok here it is, I know you've all been waiting for it, the big reunion! YAY!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I wonder where Bella and Edward went…**

**-hears a squeak from somewhere-**

**Edward: -whispers- Shh! Bella!**

**Bella: Sorry **_**Eddie**_

**Me: Oh! I found you!**

**-Edward grabs Bella like a football and runs like a bat out of hell-**

**Me: Wow that boy can run!**

Chapter 12: Reunion

BPOV: I approached the door feeling high on spirits. I couldn't help but feel gleeful, I was home! Home…I couldn't believe it! I could smell Edward and as I burst through the door I ran right into him, knocking him onto the couch.

It was like the last few months meant nothing, as if all of James' threats were infinitesimal. Nothing mattered except for me here with Edward right now.

I didn't care that my whole family was watching, I smothered him in a thousand butterfly kisses, down his neck on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead; finally I put all of my passion for him into a kiss right smack on those plump lips.

I let this kiss get out of hand, and just as his lips parted I pulled away. My hands were still twined in his hair as were his. I memorized that perfect face.

The world seemed to disappear and it was just Edward and I together. I lay on top of him, supporting my weight with my hands, while still having them in his perfect hair.

I stared into those gorgeous orbs of green that seemed to see into my soul and ran my hands along his too perfect face. He was tracing my face as well, trailing his long skinny fingers over my cool skin. His hands radiated such warmth and we both inhaled each others scents at the same time.

I breathed in deeply once more, memorizing that amazing scent one more time. We stayed like that for what seemed too short a time, but when I'm with Edward time doesn't seem to mean much.

We heard a loud 'Ehmm' behind us. Emmet was obviously the source of the noise, as I looked around I saw that my whole family was staring intently, gawking at our embrace.

Esme looked like she was about to explode from happiness. Before I knew what hit me I was surrounded by every member of my family, swarmed in hugs. If I were human, I would be crushed.

Edward stared on looking slightly hurt, like he felt out of place. I walked over to him after the awkward group hug, lifting up his chin fro his eyes to meet mine.

"D-don't feel, out of place, you are part of this family." I smiled the first real smile I've smiled since being held captive. I could see the effect I had on him and laughed.

My voice was now beautiful, almost back to the musical ring it used to carry, but there was a certain hollowness still haunting it. Maybe it was because James and his _posse_ were not gone yet.

I sighed and in one quick motion I picked Edward up, lay down on the couch, and set him on top of me. I smiled at his stupefied reaction.

Around the room everyone settled down with their mates, and I waited for them to tell me to proceed.

I launched into an explanation about all that had happened, and then I heard what happened to Edward through my families thoughts. I turned around to face him,

"Edward, I will **never** leave you again." I grasped his face firmly in my hands before placing a light kiss on his lips.

Suddenly a feral growl erupted through the room. All of my family was looking around confusedly, but that's when I smelled him…James

**Bella: Are you kidding!?! If I'm a vampire –gets excited at that thought- why don't I change Edward already?**

**Me: Oh, idk, I thought you would be mad at me for leaving a cliffhanger…**

**Bella: -completely off topic- so where's Edward?**

**-Suddenly out of nowhere Edward lunges at Bella, growling at me-**

**Edward: Hurry Bella! Get away from the crazyyyyyyyy!**


	13. Chapter 13: War

**A/n: Okay. I'm sorry this took me so long but you must know that I was going to update this weekend but I was sick, so, yeah…well here it is! Also they are ****IN ALASKA!**** I'm sorry I f I said differently but now you know.**

**Me: -singing- laaaaa laaa laa la la! Edward and Bella, la laa**

**Edward: -inches his gorgeous foot slowly backwards- **

**Bella: -clings to Edwards shirt trembling-**

**Me: -notices Edward trying to sneak away- HEY YOU SMEXI VAMPIRE! Stay right here and don't touch that dial Everybody Loves Raymond will be right back!**

**Edward and Bella: -stare open mouthed-**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah, with a dash of Blah! Me -plus- $ -equals- ****None!**

Chapter 13: War

The putrid stench that is James entered my nostrils. All heads whipped towards the door. But the fact that James was here wasn't the worst, not only were James, Laurent, and Victoria here, they brought friends: Julia and Jesse, and Mark and Melissa.

Those couples were some of the deadliest I had seen. Melissa could bend the mind and control people like a puppet. Mark could distract anyone from what they were doing, Julia could make force fields, and Jesse could move people with his mind, attacking you before you could even move to attack him.

It was n even fight now, except for one thing, Edward. His heart was now beating a mile a minute and he was trembling. _Bella, take Edward to the changing room, it's the safest place for him. We'll cover for you._

I didn't hesitate after hearing Carlisle's thoughts. They already knew about the super powers they'd be facing.

"Edward, it's going to be okay."

"Bella, what's going on?"

"It's James and his coven, along with some…_friends._ They're here to take me back, but we're not going to let them."

I carried him down to the basement and through the trap door.

"Bella?" He asked in that melodical voice of his.

"Yes" I whispered trying to make him feel better by smoldering my eyes with passion.

"W-where are we going?" Hmm. Apparently the smoldering thing was working.

"We're going to the room that Carlisle takes us to change. It's far enough under ground that people won't hear our screams and also we won't be able to smell them and on top of that it's the safest room in this house. You have to walk through the labyrinth we are currently in to get there. Also the room itself has so many locks and bolts, well let's just say that it's near impossible to get in or out even if you know how."

Edward simply nodded his head and clung to my neck tighter.

We approached the large first door. I put my hand in the imprint and waited patiently as the laser then scanned my eye. The first of the 4 doors swung open. After a few more complicated procedures I placed Edward into the one room of this house I wished he would never have to be in again, even though I knew that it was unlikely.

I sat him down on the lavish couch and focused my attention on his green eyes. They were hinted with a slight bit of fear but mostly dominated by worry.

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!" he exclaimed shocked. He was so cute with that expression.

I couldn't help but laugh, "No, I cannot read your mind, your face and eyes however are a different story."

I pulled him close to me and pressed his lips against mine. His were filled with a sense of desperation, like we only had so much time left mine probably irrored this.

As I turned to leave he called out, "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Kick his ass for me, okay?"

I grinned, "You bet."

The hardest part of my journey upward was the sounds I heard. I could hear fierce snarls coming from all over the living room. I was running vampire speed and although It would only take me a few seconds to reach them, it seemed like I couldn't go fast enough.

I emerged upon a nightmarish scene:

Esme was holding her own against Victoria while Carlisle fought Laurent. Alice was dancing circles around a very annoyed looking James. Jasper was fighting Jesse by making him feel totally apathetic and then taking advantage of his weak spot. Rosalie was toying with Mark while he was trying to distract her she would end up using her looks to distract him. Melissa was trying very hard to make Emmet do what she wanted but she was surprised at how trained he was at blocking his mind. Julia was standing close by extending her force field against any of the Cullens who tried to attack her family.

None of them noticed my presence, that is until I let out a feral growl. James stopped dead in his tracks, his yes glazed over as he looked at me.

All of my pent up anger towards him came out in one angry movement. Just as I was about to unleash the full force of my fury on him my hands started glowing red with fire.

By now everyone in the room had stopped fighting to stare. Surprisingly the fire didn't burn me like it should have, but I could care less at the moment. I released all of my energy at James at once. Like a lasso of fire it shot out at him and the second it touched his skin he screamed and burnt to a pile of ash.

Now all of the other vampires in the room were frozen with shock. I had never shown this much emotion before, I never really let myself get this out of hand before. I was never this in touch with me feelings.

I saw the others trying to escape from my firs but I didn't let them, I burnt them all just like James. As soon as I finished I felt the energy leave me and I fell to my knees.

I knew I didn't need to sleep but if I ever wanted to, now would be the time. I was wiped.

Everyone stared at me in utter shock, willing me to explain what just happened.

"I uh…got mad…"

**Uhoh! What's happening to poor Bella! What will her undiscovered power be? Bet you can guess!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Victoria

**A/n: Okay people! This is gonna be a big chapter! –hopefully-**

**Me: I want some doughnuts!**

**Edward: -looks bored- That's nice**

**Bella: -filing her nails- Eeedwaaard…**

**Edward: -sighs exasperatedly- yes**

**Bella: I want some doughnuts too!**

**Edward: ummm…okay**

**Bella: -gets mad- GO GET ME SOME STINKING DOUGHNUTS!**

**Me: Yeah, you are now our sexy vampire slave, and after you get our doughnuts we shall eat them while you paint our toenails!**

**Bella and Me: -share and evil grin-**

**Edward: -looks scared- I'll be right back with those doughnuts!**

Chapter 14: Victoria

"That was way more than mad!" Jasper exclaimed. "I was practically fainting over here from that power."

"Yeah, well I feel like I could pass out right now…" I said sighing.

Carlisle stepped forward and gave me a contemplating look. "Maybe this is an undiscovered power, I mean maybe you've always had this power whenever you get emotional, but you have always shied away from your emotions…"

He paused to think some more. I stood up shakily and then I remembered Edward.

I dashed down the long tunnel running as fast as I could to get to my love. I reached him quickly.

"Edward." I breathed as I saw him again.

"Bella!" he replied happily. I ran over to him, hugging him and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

When we broke apart he asked me, "Bella? What happened up there?"

"I-I don't really know. I just got so mad and then it was like a fire came from my hands and it killed them, it killed them all." I muttered mostly to myself. I would fill him in more later.

Now all hat mattered was that we were here together, in peaceful bliss. I sighed contentedly as he laid his head on my shoulder. I breathed in his heady scent and felt so, so happy I could just radiate it out.

I closed my eyes completely happy.

"Bella!" Edward's little outburst broke my reverie.

My eyes shot open only to find a strange light emanating throughout the room. When I looked down I realized it was me! I was…glowing!

Okay, that's it, how much more of a freak can I be! I need to lock these emotions away again this is just plain weird.

Edward was still staring at me open mouthed. I was worried now. Would he run away? The light around me slowly dimmed until nothing was left.

Edward just stared at me more now, but a look of awe was his face.

"Beautiful" he muttered looking at me.

"So are you." I replied smiling.

I took him up in my arms and swiftly ran him up to the living room. He and I were both too stunned at the previous event to say anything.

When we entered the living room Esme was already busy sweeping away the ashes that were now James and his _posse. _

I set Edward adown and he swayed a little before straightening out. He walked pointedly over to Esme, a man on a mission.

"Which one is _James_." He said the name like the piece of filth it was.

Esme nodded her head to one of the piles.

Edward stood over it and laughed. What was funny at this point I couldn't imagine, but regardless the laugh was not a happy one, it was bitter and cold.

He shook his head; by now my whole family was watching him closely. He leaned down toward the pile…and… wait a second, did he just spit on him!!!

Woah! Go Edward! Emmet walked over to him and clapped him on the back as a sign of approval. The rest of us just chuckled lowly.

Edward walked back over to me, his eyes were guarded. I laughed out loud.

"Edward, you are the absolute best, you know that right."

He laughed, a happy laugh, "Yeah, I know." He said coolly.

I could feel myself getting happier. "I love you, you know that right?" I whispered in his ear.

"I know." He replied before we shared a kiss full of passion, but I didn't have the chance to let it get too out of hand because suddenly the whole room erupted in loud throat clearings.

We broke apart quickly, Edward had a slight tinge of red to his face which just increased my mirth.

I heard an audible gasp come from everyone as I started to glow again. It was short lived though because I soon became annoyed.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed. What in the world is wrong with me.

"I think I know what it is…" Carlisle spoke up. We all waited for him to say something more, but he just remained quiet.

"Well!" I said a little impatiently.

He seemed to come back to reality.

"I don't think that you have two powers, just one. I think you are very mood sensitive and that is also why you can read minds. When you are happy you glow, and when you are mad, well we all found out what that looks like. It only emerged now because you have finally let your emotions out." He finished and looked at me.

I liked his explanation, it was better than anything else I could think of. I silently cheered that I wasn't some total freak.

I sat down and stared at the lumps of ash on the floor. I counted them slowly 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…wait! 6! I recounted them, twice.

"Esme?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Please tell me that you already cleaned up one of them." I pleaded.

"No I haven't, why?" she asked quietly.

"Carlisle, there are only 6 piles! One of them escaped!" I cried out.

Everyone looked in alarm at Edward.

"Bella, can you still smell them through the ash, to tell who escaped?"

"I'll try." I said sighing.

A few minutes and some smelling of ashes later…

"Victoria!" I snarled. Her smell was very distinct, like a bad, cheap perfume that stung your nose and had a bad aftertaste.

The bad thing about Victoria is, she can hold a grudge for eternity, and that happens to be just how much time I had.


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue: Settling Down

**A/n: Well I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter, -tears-. But don't worry; I will post the sequel soon! Yes there will be a sequel, don't fret!**

Epilogue: Settling Down

BPOV:

Life had returned to normal, or as normal as life can get for a vampire dating the most irresistible human in the world while being hunted by an evil red headed vampire. Well I guess none of that is really normal, but it's close enough.

We've all kept a watchful eye out for Victoria, also Edward hasn't been out of our sight since the…incident.

Ever since my emotions were _released _I've had to be extra careful, especially during school. I was now forced to spend at least 4 hrs. a day practicing how to use my newly discovered power.

I usually skipped these in order to spend time with Edward though. Some nights when Edward had finished seep talking I would sneak out to come to training.

The threat of Victoria was a constant threat, always looming there, on the edge of my mind.

My time with Edward has dramatically increased, as of late. We are inseparable, Charlie has been thinking about a restraining order, but he would never do that.

I think that my family and will be okay now, the threat of Victoria is really minimal, or at least I think it is.

She was always more of a follower, and even if she joined a large and powerful group, they would never pay much attention to her; no one ever does. She always seemed to be the social outcast that was never very _important_.

Edward was, well, Edward. He still couldn't fathom how he could deserve me, but in truth it was the other way around. We learned to accept that even though we both thought we didn't deserve each other, we were somehow and crazily enough, in love.

His blood still called to me so much, but the mere thought alone of hurting even an inch of his god-like beauty, tore me up inside.

The girls at school still drooled over him which made me insanely over protective (which Edward seemed to find cute). Boys still seemed to ogle me too, but not as much when all they would get in reply was a death glare.

Edward wanted to talk to me about something though, every time he worked up the nerve to tell me, he would just change the subject. I pretended that I didn't notice the change in subject but I always did.

I asked Alice about it, she just shook her head, "He'll tell you when he's ready" to which I replied by a deep growl.

I even tried to get it out of him by dazzling him with my eyes, a trick that most males would fall for immediately, spilling their deepest secrets to me. Edward however just blinked a few times, and he resisted! I was shocked to say the least, but so many things about him startle me.

I hope Edward will tell me what's on his mind soon, but for now I'm okay. As they say _Ignorance is Bliss._


End file.
